


Sunrise

by leoincolor



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: FLUFF!!, M/M, Smoking, ever so subtle pining nines, honestly this is just straight fluff, pre detroit evolution but post detroit awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoincolor/pseuds/leoincolor
Summary: “This might just be the sleep deprivation talking, but I think I’m starting to like your company. Either that or I’m dying.”Working late on a case together, Nines and Gavin share a moment of peace in the midst of the storm.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Sunrise

Nines stands over Gavin, and he can’t help but admire him. He’s stretched out on one of the many benches in Nines’ zen garden, arms tucked under his head as he basks in the sunlight. Nines rarely ever sees Gavin at peace, but he thinks that this is as close as he’s ever going to get for a long time. Long gone is Gavin’s signature scowl, replaced with parted lips and slightly furrowed brows.

“You better not be scanning me, tin can.” Gavin says eyes still closed, and Nines can’t help but crack a small smile at his quip. Gavin opens one eye, then the other, and smiles back. It wasn’t an uncommon sight here in the zen garden, and Nines wishes he could make it happen more often in real life. Gavin's smile could light a room up, Nines thinks, if only he did it more often. 

“Of course not, Gavin. Just admiring the view.” This earns a chuckle out of Gavin who promptly sits up, silently inviting Nines to take a seat next to him. He frowns when Nines doesn’t accept.

“Still worried about Gavin?” He asks, and Nines sighs. As simulated as this Gavin was, Nines still disliked complaining to him, especially since he reminded him of the real thing. Regardless, he dejectedly sits down next to Gavin who instantly reaches for his hand. Their fingers gently interlace and lay on top of Gavin’s lap. That makes him feel slightly better.

“I’ve been noticing he’s been… stressed again, as of late.” Nines starts. “Smoking more, sleeping less… I’m not sure what to do.” The topic feels unnaturally heavy, given the atmosphere. Surrounded by chirping birds and the serenity of the garden, the conversation couldn’t feel more out of place.

“This is Gavin we’re talking about. You always know what to do.” Gavin tries, but Nines shakes his head. He can’t put words to it, but something just feels different. The answer is just out of Nines’ reach, slipping through his fingers. He wishes more than anything that he could grasp it. He’s sure his thoughts are written all over his face. Nines opens his mouth to respond but Gavin reaches up to softly cup Nines’ face, and suddenly all his thoughts melt away. “Hey.”

Gavin turns Nines’ face towards his, and Nine can’t help but examine it. The scars and dark circles that _his_ Gavin has are seemingly nonexistent and instead an indescribable softness lingers in its place. Gavin presses a chaste kiss to Nines’ lips, and smiles warmly, the palm of his hand still pressed against his cheek. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You always do.”

* * *

“What do you think, Nines?”

Gavin’s voice pulls him back to reality. It’s a late Wednesday night and Nines and Gavin are the only ones left in the precinct, burning the midnight oil. There’s just _something_ about this case that’s piqued Gavin’s interest, and Nines is happy to help in any way that he can. However, this meant that there were long days and even later nights, and it seemed to be taking a toll on Gavin. Most of the DPD regularly steered clear of Gavin, but these days they seemed to part like the Red Sea whenever he and Nines entered. Even Tina has been having a hard time talking to him without almost getting her head chewed off.

“We’ve already arrived at that conclusion, Detective.” Nines shakes his head as he looks at the tablet that Gavin has slid over to his side of the desk. “That man is right handed. The killer was left handed.”

“Fuck, I forgot.” Gavin runs a tired hand over his face, reclining back in his seat. He knocks back whatever coffee was left in his mug and rises to his feet, beckoning Nines to come along with a tilt of his head. “I’m gonna go for a smoke. Let’s brainstorm outside, tin can.”

The walk outside is blanketed in a comfortable silence as they pass by empty desk after empty desk. 

Although saying their relationship got off on the wrong foot would be an understatement, Gavin and Nines had grown far more tolerant of each other's presences over time. There were still the constant android jokes and taunting, but those have turned into less of a nuisance and more of an endearment at this point. Nines was just glad that Gavin was comfortable enough to not ditch him any chance that he got anymore. 

Gavin pushes through the glass double doors of the DPD and sits down on the bench situated in the front of the precinct, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Nines stands next to him, hands clasped behind his back until Gavin turns and shoots him a pointed look. 

“Are you going to stand there all day?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow. Nines takes the hint and sits down next to him, hands clasped in his lap instead. Gavin seems satisfied with that and lights his cigarette.

“So, even though the suspect pool is still quite large-” Nines starts, but Gavin cuts him off with a wave, lit cigarette still nested between his fingers. He blows smoke out of the side of his mouth while shaking his head.

“Cool it with the work shit, will you?” He frowns, taking another drag. “I’m on my break.”

“You said we would discuss the case outside.” Nines replies, confused. Gavin just lets out a deep sigh in response.

“Yeah, well, I lied.” Gavin says, distractedly. He seems fascinated by something in the distance, discernible by his subtle head tilt and the softness in his eyes. If he really squints, Nines can almost see a small smile on his face. Nines turns and realizes he’s staring at the sunrise, the sky painted in pastel oranges and pink. Although the sight could be considered beautiful to some, it surprises Nines that Gavin is one of those people.

“So then why did you invite me outside, Detective?” He asks, and Gavin shrugs his shoulders, suddenly looking bashful.

“This might just be the sleep deprivation talking, but I think I’m starting to like your company. Either that or I’m dying.” Gavin tosses the cigarette butt aside and leans his head back, closing his eyes. “Take your pick.”

“I see.” Nines tries his best, but a small smile inches its way onto his face. Suddenly he’s glad that Gavin’s eyes aren’t open.

“Tell anyone I said that and I’ll deny it.” He says quietly. And then his breathing evens out. 

And as Nines sits next to Gavin, he can’t help but admire him. Long gone is Gavin’s signature scowl. He still has the dark circles and scars and messy hair, but he feels real. He’s Gavin. The Gavin that makes Nines feel like he’s overloading but in the best way possible. The one that stays up with him on late nights and smiles when he’s handed a coffee early in the morning. Under the pink and orange hues of the sunrise, he reminds Nines of the Gavin in his zen garden. 

But he’s not. And Nines wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> i needed some dialogue and fluff practice because they are not my strong suit and who better to write than my two boys? this is probably the least sad thing i've ever posted on my ao3. thank you from piligy from the octopunk discord for the beta read! i hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
